The development of hydraulic fracturing of underground rock to release gas, commonly known as “fracing”, has led to the development of various tank arrangements which are typically portable to be moved to a remote fracking site.
There is a requirement therefore for a tank which is portable on road transport and is mounted on a frame to stand in stable position on the ground. The tank should be readily filled with particulate material such as sand and should readily discharge the stored material to a receptacle at a position spaced outwardly from the tank.